Fifty Shades of Stolen
by HLD503
Summary: Anastasia Steele lives a troubled life. Will that change, when she meets multi-billionaire Christian Grey? Was it just a coincidence that her life got mixed up with the Grey's...or fate?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Ana's back story will be completely different in this story. Also Ana doesn't live with Kate, she lives by herself.**

(A POV)

I groan in frustration, as I try to make my hair look presentable. Glancing at the clock, I notice that I'm running late. Painfully dragging the brush through my hair, I put it into a low pony tail. After one last glance in the mirror, I make a dash for the door…only to be slowed down even more. Standing in front of the door was my Dad Ray.

"Dad!" I run and give him a hug, "What are you doing here?"

"Can't your old man stop for a visit?"

"Of course you can…" I glance at the clock "but I'm running late."

"For what?"

"I have to interview some guy named Christian."

"For school?

"Yes. My friend Crystal was supposed to do it, but her Dad is in the hospital. Look Dad I want to talk to you, but I really have to go."

"Okay Annie. Just give me a call later…" he gives me a hug goodbye "I miss you kiddo."

"I miss you too Daddy." I say as he walks out the door. Glancing at the clock again, I notice that I'm already running 15 minutes late, "crap!".

**Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter was short and horrid, but this is my first fanfic…what do you expect? Please give me any and all feedback that you have. I will try and get another chapter up soon. Possibly tonight…no promises.**


	2. Chapter 2

(A POV)

My heart is pounding as I run into GEH. I try to catch my breath, but I barely have it under control, when a blonde walks up to me.

"Hello my name is Andrea. Do you have an appointment with Mr. Grey?"

"Yes. My friend Crystal Anderson said that she called, and told you that I was filling in for her. My name is Anastasia Steele." My rambling even sounded bad to me, but she didn't bring it up. She simply smiled, and told me to wait in the waiting area. Apparently Mr. Important is in a meeting, and will be a few more moments. Even though I'm 10 minutes late, it appears that I could have been a little later. Rolling my eyes I take a seat, and read some fashion magazine. 40 anorexic girls later Andrea comes over to me, and lets me know that I can see Mr. Grey now.

"Do I have to knock?" I ask Andrea, as I make my way to his office.

"No go right in." She says with her unwavering smile. She seems nice, and I wonder for a moment why I don't know any people like her. I laugh to myself; I know why…I'm not good enough for people like her. Looking up I am met with a pair of piercing gray eyes.

"Is something funny miss…" he says in an amused voice

"Anastasia Steele… and it's nothing." His expression changes to one of disbelief. Then a smile flickers over his face.

"Ms Steele? I thought I was supposed to be interviewed by a Ms. Anderson?"

**(C POV)**

She stutters to answer my question, and I have to put my hand over my mouth to cover my smile. I heard her laugh when she was walking into my office, and it angered me that she wouldn't tell me what was funny. I was tempted to take her over my knee, and punish her for not following orders…but she's not mine.

She bites her bottom lip, as she contemplates her answer. I can feel my erection springing to life, and I discreetly take a seat at my desk to hide the obvious bulge.

"My friend Crystal…Ms. Anderson was supposed to conduct the interview, but her Dad is in the hospital." She finally manages to say

"I hope everything is alright."

"Everything is fine. He had a heart attack, but the doctors said that he will make a full recovery." She seems to zone out for a moment, and then clears her throat and says, "Shall we begin?"

"We shall." I say, as I gesture for her to take a seat on the other side of my desk. Rifling through her purse, she grabs a piece of paper and a tape recorder. She fumbles with the tape recorder for a few moments, and I can't help but be amused. Usually this shit would piss me off, but when she does it I could watch all day. She bites her lip again, when she finally figures it out, and gives me a sympathetic look. I discreetly shift in my chair. "Do you mind if I record the interview Mr. Grey?" Fuck I'm not going to say no after all of that.

"You probably should have asked that before you set it up." She looks down nervously, and plays with her hands. For fucks sake, I may as well cut her a break. "You may record the interview. After all we wouldn't want all of your efforts to go to waste." She gives me a grateful smile, and takes a calming breath before she asks me a question.

Like almost every other interview she asks me what I owe my success to, my family ect… I gave her my usual answers, but when she accused my success of being luck, I had to really fight the urge to take her over my knee. The rest of the questions were pretty ordinary, until she asked the one, that no one else dared to ask.

"Are you gay Mr. Grey?" What the fuck! She seems to realize what she just asked. At least she has the sense to be embarrassed by the question. What I wouldn't give to put her across my desk, spank her, and then fuck her until she knows how straight I am. "No I'm not Anastasia." I manage to grit out through clenched teeth. Shifting uncomfortably in her chair she mumbles, "Sorry it's umm written here." She shows me the sheet of paper with questions on it. A part of me is disappointed that they aren't her questions.

"Mr. Grey your next appointment is here." Andrea says, as she makes her way into my office."

"Ms. Steele and I aren't done yet. Please cancel the rest of my meetings for today."She gives me a shocked look, and then says "Yes sir." As Andrea leaves the room, I ask Anastasia where we were.

"I really should be going."

"Not so fast Ms. Steele you got to interview me, and I think it's only fair that I get to interview you."

"I can assure you Mr. Grey there's nothing interesting about me."

"I doubt that very much Ms. Steele."

"Very well…what would you like to know?"

"What does your Mom do?"

"I'm not sure?" I give her a confused look "I haven't seen her in years."

"What about your father?" Her face lights up with a genuine smile and fuck me if that isnt the cutest thing I've ever seen.

"He used to be in the marines, and now he's retired and goes fishing a lot."

"Do you live with your father?"

"No I have my own apartment." Fuck no. I don't like the idea of her living by herself, it isn't safe.

"No roommate? That doesn't sound very safe." She shifts uncomfortably once again.

"I really should be going. I have to study for finals." Fuck she's leaving.

"Please let me walk you to the elevator Ms. Steele." I grab her hand to lead her to the elevator, and I feel tingles shoot through my body. I wonder if she felt them too, and then I get my answer, when she snatches back her hand as though I had burnt her. The small walk to the elevator is silent and as she steps inside I say, "Anastasia" as a parting word. She looks up, and utters one word, "Christian" and my name has never sounded better.

Walking back into my office I call Welch. "This is Grey. I want a background check on Anastasia Steele by tomorrow."

**Author's Note: I hope that this was a little better. Remember that this is my first fanfic, and it probably won't be perfect. Please bare with me.I do have a plan for this story. Also I would really appreciate any comment, advice, or ideas. Thank You.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I am so sorry that I took so long to update. I was at work all day. Please forgive me**

**(C POV)**

What the fuck!

"What in the hell is this Welch?" I yell, as I slam the folder down on the table in front of him. Ignoring my anger he calmly says, "It's Anastasia Steele's background check."

"Then why does it say Anastasia Adams?"

"She was never adopted by Raymond Steele…her last name is Adams."

"Then, why did she say her last name is Steele?" My aggravation is seeping through my voice.

He shrugs his shoulders, "I guess she prefers the name Steele." I run my hands through my hair in frustration.

"Fine her last name is Adams. That doesn't explain why you handed me a folder with her name in it, a social security number, an address, a phone number…and nothing fucking else!" He shrinks back into his chair. Good! What the fuck do I pay you for? I could find that information myself for fucks sake…it's called fucking Google.

"Mr. Grey." I glare at him, "I looked everywhere. There is no information on Ms. St-Adams."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that there is no information on her. She doesn't have a bank account, or a job…at least a legal one."

"I thought she was a student at WSU Vancouver?" I can hear the confusion in my own voice.

"I thought that as well Mr. Grey and I was shocked beyond belief, when I discovered otherwise. So I did some digging, and it appears that she sits in on classes…but isn't enrolled as a student. Her friend Ms. Anderson is in a literature class that Anastasia sits in on."

"If she doesn't have a bank account…How does she have an apartment?"

"I checked in on that as well, it appears that she pays her rent in cash."

"What about her parents?'

"I could tell you everything about Raymond Steele. However, I couldn't find anything on Carla and Bob Adams. Aside from a few arrest reports for Bob Adams, and even those are peculiar."

"How so?"

"The information is blocked, and he isn't a minor so it shouldn't be. I tried everything I could think of to access the information, but I failed every time. Someone is definitely trying to hide something."

I slam my fist against the table in anger. I know I should just walk away from this mysterious girl, but I'm drawn to her. Fuck…how could I not be? She has those blue eyes that seem to be able to see into my fucked up soul. "Don't worry Welch we'll have answers soon. For once I'm going to get to know someone the normal way." I signal for him to leave my office, and grab Anastasia's file. Digging my cell phone out of my pocket, I dial her number. It rings a few times, and I think that I'm going to get her voice mail. Until I hear the most beautiful noise, "Hello".

"Anastasia"

"Who is this?"

"Christian Grey."

**Author's Note: Once again I am so sorry that it took me so long. I also apologize for this chapter being so short. I hope you all enjoy it. I hate writing the beginnings to stories, because I am terrible at it. Please leave any comments that you may have. I am new to this, and I appreciate any advice that I can get. I will try to post another chapter as soon as possible.**

**P.S. I wanted to thank everyone that has commented so far. It was greatly appreciated. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I am so sorry that I haven't updated in the last couple of days, but I haven't felt very good. I attempted to write something, but I can't think when I'm sick. I will try to post a real chapter later today. Fingers crossed.**

**P.S Thank you to the reader who corrected the spelling of my fanfic title. It was supposed to be Stolen not stollen. **


	5. Chapter 5

**(A POV)**

I hear someone knocking on my apartment door. Glancing at my alarm clock, I notice that it's 2:00 P.M. I groan in frustration as I make my way to the front door. Standing on the other side is an employee of my bio dad's, and he has an amused smile plastered on his face…which just pisses me off.

"What the fuck do you want Ethan?" I hiss at him, as I step to the side to let him in, and shut the door behind him.

"I can see you're still not a morning person, or I should say afternoon person." He says with a chuckle, which earns him a scowl from me. He raises an amused eyebrow, and I try to hide my traitorous smile.

"You know damn well that I'm not. So why the fuck are you here this early?" I ask in a fake angry voice. Asking him why he's here seems to bring him out of his playful mood, as he turns completely serious.

"Did you get the job done?"

"Yeah… I finished around 3:00A.M. That's actually why I was still sleeping." I walk over to my closet, and pull out the safe that I have hidden inside. Quickly putting in the code, I pull out the money and walk back over to him.

"Here's the $20,000." I say, as I toss him the money. He gives me a nod of approval, and tucks the money into his pocket. Then he takes a step towards me, and tilts my head up, so that I'm looking him in the eyes.

"You were careful right?" He asks in a concerned voice.

"I always am."

"Ana I'm being serious."

"So am I."

"No you're telling me what I want to hear. I've known you long enough, to know that you can be reckless."

I roll my eyes, "Relax Ethan I'm fine."

"Ana I don't like you working in Seattle all by yourself. I know that you didn't want to work in New York anymore, but at least there I could make sure that you were okay."

"Ethan, how long have I been doing this?" I ask, as I take his hand from my face, and place it between both of mine.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I know what I'm doing, and you have to trust me."

"Ana…I will never forgive myself if something happens to you."

"Nothing will happen to me, and if I'm in danger I will call you."

"I hate that you moved here."

"I know you do, but we both know that I had to."

"The threat won't exist forever. You can come back when it's gone…even though I could protect you."

"We both know that's not true. You have too much to do. You don't need the stress of watching me every second of the day on top of it."

"I know that you're right, but you have to be careful here…you don't have any guards."

"I know. Wait…why are you here?"

"I had some business to take care of, and I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"You didn't tell my Mom or Dad where I am did you?

"Of course not we all agreed before you left, that it was safer for them not to know."

"I was just making sure." I look at the ground nervously "I got in touch with Ray once I got here. I told him that I was going to be living in Seattle for a while."

"Why would you do that? He asks angrily. I flinch at his reaction.

"You know that Ray is like a father to me, and I wanted to ask him if I could use his last name."

"You're going by Anastasia Steele?"

"Yeah…I thought it would be safer than going by my real name."

"It is, but your Dad isn't going to like this. He hates Ray."

I start to panic, "You aren't going to tell my Dad, are you?

"Not unless you're in danger. Did you tell Ray what's going on?"

"Of course not! I told him that I got into a fight with Dad, and needed some space. I would never get him involved with the business." I can just imagine the disgust that Ray would feel towards me, if he knew the truth. I shudder at the idea.

"Hey" he pulls me into his arms and gives me a hug, "He will never know the truth. I will do everything in my power to make sure that you never lose Ray."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"What would I do without you?" I ask as a tear streams down my face.

"You will never have to know." His phone goes off, and he pulls it out of his pocket and sighs.

"You have to go don't you?" I ask knowingly, as I wipe the tears from my face.

"Yeah…I have business to take care of, and then I have to get on the plane back to New York." He walks over the door, and turns around just as he opens it. "Promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise." He gives me a relieved smile, and then walks out the door. Running my hands through my hair, I realize that I still have to get ready for the day. Slowly I make my way to the bathroom, strip off my clothes, and turn on the water. I'm just about to step into the shower, when I hear my phone go off. _Of course this is just my fucking luck. God can't a girl take a fucking shower anymore? _I don't even bother to cover my naked body, before I run to the living room to answer my phone. For a second I think that I'm going to miss the call, but I manage to answer it in time.

"Hello"

"Anastasia." Is that Christian? No it couldn't be. God Ana you're going fucking crazy.

"Who is this?"

"Christian Grey." I knew it! Maybe I'm not going crazy after all? How the fuck did he get my number?

"Mr. Grey. What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you would let me take you out for some coffee?"

"I'm not sure Mr. Grey?" I'm not going to say no…who the fuck am I kidding?

"I'm not one for waiting Ms. Steele." He says in a voice, that would have soaked my panties…if I were wearing any.

"Then yes Mr. Grey. I would like to get coffee with you. Can we do it tomorrow? I have to work tonight."

"Of course Ms. Steele tomorrow at noon. May I have your address, so that I can pick you up?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Grey I don't give my address to people that I don't know."

"Very well Ms. Steele." He gives me the address to the coffee place, in the darkest sexiest voice I have ever heard.

"I'll see you there at noon." I'm surprised at how raspy my voice is.

"Laters, Baby." I hear him hang up, and I run to the bathroom. I hop into the shower, and I can feel myself lower my hand to my sex. His voice is still playing in my head, as I play with myself. I'm surprised by how quick and hard I come. Fuck if his voice does that to me, I can't wait see what the sex is like. For the first time since I've moved to Seattle, I can't wait for tomorrow to come.

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for being so understanding. I'm still not feeling very well, but I was not about to make you guys wait another day. I hope that you guys don't completely hate it. Please leave comments. I welcome any and all advice, criticism, and ideas. Thank You.**


End file.
